Journey
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Adam and Kris are best friends when Adam is 16 his parents get a divorce and he moves. Later on Idol they meet again and feelings start developing between them.
1. Chapter 1

Kris is watching Tv when he hears a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Mommy" Kris yells and runs to the door. "Kris" Adam yelled.

"Adam" Kris yelled back and hugged him. "Want to go see my new CD collection. It's Kick awesome. Hi maam" Kris said to Leila.

"Hey" Leila said. "let's go" Adam said and grabbed his hand. They ran upstairs giggling.

"Hi Leila" Kim said. "Hi"Leila said.

They hugged each other.

"How's life treating you" Kim asked and sat on the sofa. Leila sat next to her.

"Bad. Me and Neil are getting a divorce" Leila said.

(Upstairs)

Kris and Adam go to Kris' room. Kris gets his CD collection out and They sit on the bed and start going through them

(Downstairs)

"What happened" Kim asked holding Leila as she's crying.

"He said that we were two different people and we couldn't fix it then he told me he wanted a divorce" Leila said.

"What about you and your sons" Kim asked. Leila backed away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm taking them with me. He said I could have them" Leila said.

"He doesn't want to be part of their kids lives" Kim asked.

"He says he'll visit them but he can't live with me any longer" Leila said.

"Does Adam and Neil know" Kim asked. "No but I'm telling them later" Leila said.

Kim put her hand over Leila's.

Kris and Adam go downstairs.

"Mom. Kris has a killer CD collection. Can I stay over the night" Adam asked.

"Maybe some other time. Let's go" Leila said. "Good Night" Leila said. Kris gave her a hug. "Night" Kris said. Kim hugged Leila and Adam hugged Kris

They left

**I changed the time line of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

(12 years later)

Kris is looking around when he bumps into a read head. "Sorry" Kris said. "No prob" the red head said.

"Hi, I'm Kris" Kris said taking his hand out of his pockets. "I'm Allison" Allison said and gave him a hug that caught him off guard but he put his arm around her.

"So.. nervous about today" Kris asked. "No way. I'm all ready dude. Can you believe this" Allison said shrieking and jumping up and down. Kris smiled at her.

They heard singing while they were walking. "That voice sounds amazing. Let's go in" Allison said dragging Kris along with her.

They went inside and sat down to watch. "He sounds so good" Allison said looking at Adam.

Kris squinted to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Allison looked over to him. "Kris is something wrong" Allison asked.

"He looks familiar" Kris said. Allison stared at him intensely. "Like someone I known when we were kids" Kris said.

"Adam that was perfect" Paula said. "I agree it was great" Kara said.

Kris' mouth flew open and his gaze stayed on Adam. Adam got off the stage and went towards the door.

Allison got up."Let's go say Hi" Allison said. Kris stayed glued to the chair. "Earth to Kris" Allison said and waved a hand in front of his face. He looked up at her and got up. Allison grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out.

They see Adam talking with a man in curly hair. "Hey guys" Allison said. Adam and the man turned their heads. "Hi. I'm Allison and this is Kris" Allison said pointing to her then Kris.

"Hi Allison and Kris. I'm Matt" Matt said. Matt and Allison looked over to see Kris and Adam staring at each other.

"Kris. Adam" Allison asked and clapped her hands. They looked at her and back at each other.

"It really is you "Kris said. "Yeah" Adam said. Adam pulled him in a hug. Tears started coming down their faces. "I thought I would never see you again" Kris said. "So did I" Adam said.

"Aww" Allison and Matt said in unison. Adam let go of Kris. "Here" Matt said and gave them Kleenex's. They started wiping their eyes.

"Adam Lambert and Matt Giraud the judges are ready to make their verdict. Have you seen Scott McIntyre and Anoop Desai?" A staff member asked. "No "Adam said.

The staff member walked away. "Stay here OK" Adam told Kris. "Of course" Kris said.

Adam and Matt ran to the room. "Adam was a friend of yours" Allison asked. "Yeah since we were babies but we were separated when I was 13" Kris said

(12 years ago)

Adam knocked on the Allen's door. Daniel opened the door. "Is Kris home" Adam asked.

"He's on the roof" Daniel said. "Thanks" Adam said and headed to the roof.

He saw Kris sitting with his legs crossed and looking at the sky. Adam sat next to him.

"Pretty. Aren't they?" Kris asked before turning around to face Adam. "Yeah they are" Adam said.

They stared at each other. Kris looked away first. "My parents are getting a divorce" Adam said.

"My mom told me about that. Bummer isn't it" Kris said. "Yeah. What did your mom tell you" Adam said.

"Just that your parents are not getting along anymore and they decided to get a divorce. That's all" Kris said. Adam let out a breath he was holding.

"Is there more" Kris asked. A tear came down Adams face. K

Kris scooted closer to him and held him close to him. "What's wrong" Kris said. "We're leaving Conway" Adam said between sobs.

"Where" Kris asked his voice shaking. "I don't know somewhere far from here" Adam said and got up.

Kris went in front of him and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you" Kris said. "I'll miss you too" Adam said. They separated. "Bye" Adam said. "Bye" Kris said.

Adam gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran away. Kris looked after him.

(In the present)

"We got in" Adam and Matt said at the same time. "Congratulations" Allison said and clung herself on Adam. Kris hugged Matt. Allison let go of Adam and ran to Matt. Kris hugged Adam.

"We should all go to celebrate my treat" Adam said. "Sounds good" Kris said. All four leave the building.


End file.
